


Candied Kisses

by KMorningbrook



Series: A Sweet Forever [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lay, Fluff, Jealousy of candy, Kai has an oral Fixation, M/M, Oppa Kink, Shower Sex, Top Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: Jongin loved the way Yixing tasted, always of candy or something sweet. // Never in his entire existence would Jongin have thought he'd be envious of a piece of candy. But, here he was, glaring at the lollipop that dared to touch the lips that belonged to him.





	Candied Kisses

Never in his entire existance would Jongin have thought he'd be envious of a piece of candy. But, here he was, glaring at the lollipop that dared to touch the lips that belonged to him.  
  
He was in the middle of his 42nd plan to destroy the candy that was invading his territory, when he was jolted back into awareness from LuHan elbowing him. He sheepishly apologized and asked the interviewer if she could please repeat the question. He spent the rest of the interview studiously ignoring Yixing and his lewd lollipop.  
  
Two hours later, he found himself piled into one of two vans with the other members. They were going to eat out for an interview well done. However, he had asked if he could be dropped off at the dorm, stating that he didn't feel well to ensure that his request was honored.

He sighed as they pulled up in front of the dorm. He didn't think that he could handle watching Yixing anymore tonight. Thanking the manager and his other members for their get-well wishes, he got out of the van and made his way inside. 

He leaned against the door after closing it and groaned. Sliding down to sit on the ground, he put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair slightly. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head. He had become jealous of a piece of candy for goodness sake. He needed to get a grip. But, he had to admit that the way that Yixing ate that lollipop was hot. He couln't stop thinking about it and that slowly morphed into 'what if it wasn't a lollipop that Yixing was licking like that'. He shook his head again as those thoughts crowded his mind and got up, planning on taking a shower. The last thing that he needed was to be having those thoughts when his other members could be back at anytime. 

It was five minutes later, that Jongin realized that this cold shower idea wasn't going to help. He'd been standing under the spray of water, freezing, but it had done nothing to help with his issue. Sighing, he reached over and turned the temperature of the water to a normal setting. Leaning on the wall of the shower, he reached down and gripped himself in his hand, intent on finishing this quickly. But, his hand just wasn't the same.

He was getting frustrated when he felt something tap on his shoulder.Jumping, he turned, terrified, to see what it was. He was shocked when he saw a smiling object of his fantasies behind him in the shower, just as naked as he was. He blushed when Yixing looked down and then back up at his face, laughing. 

"This is your fault. I thought you should know this." Jogin said, huffing and reaching out to pull Yixing close against his body.

Yixing smiled and laughed, "What did I do?"

"You and the stupid lollipop. Why did you have to have a lollipop?"

Laughing even harder, Yixing trailed his hand down Jongin's chest down to his groin. Gripping him suddenly, he leaned in and whispered into Jongin's ear, "You know, I really liked that lollipop. Can I try yours? I think it'll be even better."

Jongin blushed cherry red and could only nod. Yixing rarely got like this, usually insisting on being an innocent unicorn. But when he did, Jongin loved it. And agressive Yixing was hot in his opinion. Almost as hot as when he would call Jongin oppa. 

He didn't realize that he had zoned out until he felt something hot and wet surrounding his length. Looking down, he nearly lost it when he saw Yixing licking him like the lollipop earlier and watching him. He had to brace himself against the wall in an effort to keep standing.

"Mhm, Jongin. You taste really good. You should let me do this more often." Yixing said, as he let go of Jongin's dick with a soft 'pop'. The younger could only nod as he watched the elder straighten himself up. He nearly whined as he realized that Yixing going to be finishing his treat anytime soon. The elder laughed as he watched the other boy realize the delimma he found himself in.

"Finish your shower, Jongin. I'll be waiting for you." the Chinese male said as he made to step out of the shower. However, he was surprised as he felt himself drawn backwards and into the younger boy. 

"You're going to finish what you started here, Zhang Yixing. I think the shower is just fine."

Yixing chuckled lightly, until he was spun around and pinned against the wall. He gulped as he saw Jongin's eyes. A desire hidden in them that made him want the other boy even more. He could only nod his agreement as he found himself drowning in the other boy's eyes. 

Jongin smirked and leant to kiss the boy being pinned between himself and the wall, licking his lips as he descended on the other's. Yixing kept his own lips closed, wanting to tease the younger and make him work for what he wanted. Jongin growled quietly, and nipped at Yixing's bottom lip, softly at first. However, when the other boy still refused to let him in, he bit slightly harder, eliciting a gasp from his partner that allowed him to sneak his tongue into Yixing's mouth. They battled for dominance, tongues dancing together in a familiar pattern, that Jongin quickly won. Yixing didn't mind though. The dominant side to the Korean boy was what drew him in like a moth to flame. 

They drew apart slowly, mouths connected by a thin trail of saliva as proof of what just occured. Jongin cocked his head to the side, looking Yixing up and down appreciatively. 

"So, should I do the dirty work, or will you show me how you play?" Jongin asked, causing the elder to blush slightly. No matter how much the other denied it, Jongin thought that Yixing was cute when he blushed. However, at the  current moment, the only thing running through the Korean boy's mind was how sexy the other male was and how much he wanted to be in him right then.

Yixing took a deep breath and grinned, "I really want to play, Oppa. Watch me well?" 

Jongin's breath caught as he registered the words and could only nod dumbly. Yixing smirked and reached behind the row of shampoo containers, locating the tube of lube kept there easily. Slicking up three fingers, he turned so he was facing the wall, bent slightly so that he was exposed to Jongin. He reached behind himself and slowly circled the ring of muscle with his middle finger before inserting it fully inside. His eyes never left Jongins. Yixing wanted to watch the other's reactions. Got off on being watched, but only if it was Jongin. He soon found himself with all three fingers in him and in want of something more. He pleaded to Jongin using his eyes to convey what he wanted, panting slightly as he fucked himself with his own fingers. 

Jongin moved the short distance from where he was leaning against the opposite wall of the shower and took the lube from where it had fallen on the floor, pouring a generous amount in the palm of his hand and coating his hard length. He smacked Yixing's hand away and replaced it with the tip of his cock, teasing the elder who tried to impale himself immeadiately. Yixing whined as Jongin moved away at each attempt. 

"Please, Oppa? Can I have a treat?" he asked, watching Jongin's face heat up. Jongin replied by steadying Yixing's hips and postioning himself at the Chinese male's entrance. He pushed in slowly, listening to Yixing moan at being filled before thrusting all the way inside and pausing to let the older man adjust. When Yixing gave him the signal, he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into the tightness that was Zhang Yixing's ass. He built a steady, but somewhat sloppy rythym as he searched for the right angle to make his lover scream out in pleasure. He knew he found it from the pitch of Yixing's moans and his steady cries of "Yes, Jongin! There! Oh, god. Please, there again." which the boy was only too happy to oblige. 

It wasn't long before the two were nearing their climax, Jongin's hand having found Yixing's own neglected member and pumping it in time with his own erratic thrusts. Yixing came first, with a cry of Jongin's name half formed on his lips as his hand reached behind him to pull the other closer for a sloppy kiss. Jongin followed soon after, cuming inside of Yixing (not that the other cared), his own moans caught inside of the other's mouth. He pulled out slowly after coming down from his post sex high, and turned the other male around to kiss him properly.

They finished their shower (Jongin washing his tired lover as he was recovering) and got ready for bed. Both of them falling into each other's arms and curling up around each other. Yixing fell asleep first. Jongin stayed awake a bit longer, watching the other sleep peacefully. He kissed the other softly before succumbing to sleep himself, a content smile on his face. 

Jongin loved kissing Yixing. He always tasted of candy or something sweet. But, if he had to say the thing he loved most about the man sleeping soundly next to him, he'd have to say how happy he made him without even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that for Candied Kisses. I hope that you enjoyed. This was actually my first mature scene I'd ever written, so I hope that I didn't do too badly. I hope to write more in this little universe, but more as snippets of KaiXing's life or the lives of the other members. 
> 
> Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on. If you liked this story, please head over to my author's corner and check out my other stories.
> 
> Thank-you for reading and I hope to see you again soon.  
> ~Primadonna_Angel/KMorningbrook (Crossposted on AFF)


End file.
